1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system, a method, and a program for operating a sensor and a service in a network. The system, method, and program may include a plurality of sensors and a computer for providing services using data presented by at least one of the plurality of sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an analysis service has been offered using data provided to a computer by a sensor connected to a network. For example, there is a system for analyzing the paths of customer flows in a plurality of shops using data provided to a computer from cameras mounted in the plurality of shops. Producing such a system requires high operation costs for mounting a sensor, setting a system, performing maintenance, etc.
Conventionally, when a system for offering a new analysis service is produced, it is necessary to mount a new sensor. Thus, a system is disclosed to logically divide a sensor as if it were a plurality of sensors, assign each sensor to a separate process, and operate the entire sensor (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-304280). The system enables a sensor to be utilized efficiently in a plurality of analysis services.
However, the above-mentioned system has been applied only to a dynamic configuration for efficiently utilizing a sensor. That is, a sensor cannot be efficiently used with a location of each of the plurality of sensors in the entire network through which a plurality of sensors are connected. Nor can the use time period in which each sensor is available, etc. be taken into account.